Catch Me When I Fall
by ILuvZaccy55
Summary: -Sequel to Never Say Never- The Boltons have been living a 'perfect' life for a while, but when things suddenly turn for the worse Troy and Gabriella are forced to believe in miracles when their newest addition to the family might not make it after all.
1. Trailer

Okay so it's finally going to happen. The sequel to Never Say Neveris in the works and on its way. I know I've taken like a million years to finally get this up but I couldn't think of a good enough plot, but after going through the reviews on the story I finally decided to write what you guys want to see…or I guess read in this case, so I'm just taking all the suggestions you guys made from when I finished Never Say Never and making this story out of it. I hope its everything you guys want it to be, and I also hope my readers from the original story come back and see if their suggestions are in the story. Anyways here's the trailer for the sequel, Catch Me When I Fall. And as always **bold **is the announcer, _italics _are scenes and regular text is convos.

* * *

**Even a 'perfect' family…**

_Shows Troy, Gabriella and the twins lying on the couch watching a movie. _

_Shows Troy and Gabriella cuddled close, with both their hands on Gabriella's now 3-month pregnant stomach._

**Has its imperfections.**

_Shows Troy running his hands through his hair and Gabriella crossing her arms across her chest._

_"Gabriella could you please just get over yourself for like five minutes? That's all I ask!"_

"Oh please look who's talking! Look Troy I'm sick of all this fighting! I've gotta get out of here for a little while."

"Be my guest, you know where the front door is."

**When the one who's always there for you…**

_Shows Troy holding a crying Gabriella tightly and rubbing her back._

_Shows Troy putting a blanket over a sleeping Gabriella, and then returns watching over the twins._

**Is the one who you're pushing away…**

_Shows Gabriella laying in bed, feeling sick._

"Gabby are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes Troy I'm positive!! Just leave me alone! I don't need you and I don't want you by my side 24/7. Just get out of here!"

**Then who's going to be there to help you when you need it most?**

_Shows Gabriella driving away crying and the twins and Troy watching her speed away_.

"Where's mommy going daddy?"

"I'm not sure Addie, but she'll be back don't worry."

**-----**

_Shows Troy playing with the twins when the phone rings._

"Taylor slow down, what's wrong?"

"Gabriella…"

"Gabriella what?"

"She was in an accident Troy."

**Sometimes the worst situations…**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella in her hospital room._

"Troy I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose this baby. I'll never forgive myself."

**Turn out to be better than expected.**

_Shows the twins laying with Gabriella in the hospital and Troy by their side_

"No matter what happens today Gabby, we're going to get through this together."

"But what if…"

"No Gabby, I don't want to hear that, whatever happens good or bad all four of us are going to be okay."

"I love you Troy."

"And I love you Gabriella."

**Catch Me When I Fall.**

**Coming soon!!

* * *

**

**A/N: **So that was the trailer, it kinda gives a look at what to expect but that's not everything, trust me I've got some ideas I'm planning on throwing in here and there so this plot could change before the end of the story. Anyways I hope this sounds good to all my old readers and hopefully some new ones, and as always reviews would be great. Chapter 1 should be up soon, its being written as we speak so hold on tight.


	2. Mood swings

**Okay I finally finished the first chapter, I know, it took a lot longer than I thought it would but I had a ton of problems with my laptop but it's all fixed and I finally got to finish it. Not too much drama just yet, but no worries it will be coming soon. So anyway here's the first chapter, I hope you all like it and reviews would be wonderful, can't wait to hear what you all thought.

* * *

**

Three month pregnant Gabriella woke up to a sound she wasn't very used to hearing, and definitely didn't want to hear it right then. It was a sound that could very easily be the sweetest thing ever, or it could spell disaster. She hadn't heard in a while but once again it was back. It was the sound of her kitchen being turned upside down and inside out by none other than her husband Troy. Now most women would love it if their husband was willing to get up early and make them a wonderful breakfast, but Gabriella was definitely the opposite. Troy in the kitchen was just an accident waiting to happen. Ever since high school Gabriella had only allowed him to make his famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but that was it. She never allowed him into the kitchen unless she absolutely needed him. She tried ignoring all the crashing and banging by burying her head under her pillow but that was no help. She groaned as she heard yet another huge crash, which sounded like every pot and pan they owned, all hit the floor at once. All she could think about was the huge mess that she would be most likely be cleaning up within a matter of minutes, but luckily she drifted off to sleep once again.

"Daddy! Addie has more flowers than me! No fair!"

"I do not! We have the same!"

"Shh girls you gotta be quiet if you don't want to wake up mommy." Troy whispered as the three reached the bedroom door without making too much noise. "But daddy why does Addie get more than me?' Amber cried and stomped her foot on the floor.

"She doesn't Amber, she has the same. Remember we counted six times just to make sure?" Troy sighed at the thought of him sitting on the floor counting and recounting each girl's flowers just to make sure they were even, just a few minutes ago. "Oh yeah, now I remember! Never mind." she giggled and Troy just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay are you guys ready?" Troy whispered and the girls smiled up at him and nodded. He opened the door to his bedroom as quietly as he could and let the girls run ahead of him. They quickly raced to the side of their parent's bed and waited for their dad to give them the okay. He smiled and nodded and within a second the girls were poking Gabriella non-stop.

"Time to get up mommy!" Amber squealed as she and Addie continued poking Gabriella. "Yeah mommy it's morning and we have a surprise for you!" Addie smiled as she saw Gabriella's eyes open slowly.

"Surprise!" they both screamed before the shoved their flowers in their mothers face.

"Well now isn't this nice." Gabriella smiled once she was fully awake. "But what's all this for?" she asked as she took the two sets of flowers and set them in her lap.

"It's for you! We wanted to give you a present and daddy said it was okay to surprise you! He wanted to help too!" Addie explained as Gabriella lifted her off the ground and set her on the bed next to her. "Yeah it was his idea to make you breakfast." Amber added as she too was picked up and set next to Gabriella.

"Oh so daddy was in on this too?"

"Yes he was." Troy said from the doorway with a tray full of food in his hands. Gabriella immediately looked up and smiled. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have a husband like Troy he was unlike any person she had ever met and she honestly couldn't be any happier.

"Well in that case, you get over here too." She giggled and motioned him over, which immediately caused a small smile to creep on to Troy's face. "Hello? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get that handsome face over here, we're hungry." Gabriella said and set her hand on her slightly swollen stomach after a few seconds of Troy staring at her.

"Oh sorry, I wouldn't want to keep you two hungry now would I?" Troy smiled and quickly made his way over to Gabriella and set the tray on her lap.

"No you wouldn't, you know how we get when we're hungry." Gabriella giggled and then started in on her breakfast. "Oh yes I do and I really don't want to deal with that this morning." Troy laughed and Gabriella suddenly stopped eating and set her food on her nightstand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"What? N…nothing. I didn't mean anything by it." Troy stammered as Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah sure you didn't." she growled. "God Troy why do you always do that?"

"Do what Brie?" Troy asked calmly, trying not to aggravate her more. "Oh you know exactly what I mean. And don't you 'Brie' me, it's not gonna work this time."

"Fine. I'm sorry _Gabriella_. I was just joking and I didn't mean anything by it." Troy said as Gabriella glared at him. "Please forgive me?" he pouted and Gabriella tried her hardest to hide the smile that was forming on her face.

"I don't know." She said and then looked down at her two girls, who were obviously confused about what was going on. "What do you girls think? Should mommy forgive daddy?" she asked as the twins looked up at her.

"Yes! Mommy forgive daddy!" Addie giggled and her parents smiled at her. "No! Mommy no forgive daddy! He was a meanie!" Amber laughed and Troy looked at her.

"Excuse me young lady? What did you say?" he smiled as she giggled and crawled under the covers.

"You better hide!" he laughed as he jumped on the bed and started tickling her. Soon enough Addison got a little jealous and started poking Troy. He looked up and realized she was feeling left out, so he quickly picked her up and set her next to her sister. "You asked for it Addie." He smiled and she too hid under the covers.

"You three are crazy." Gabriella smiled as the twins started laughing again from all the tickling they were getting from Troy. "But you know you love us." Troy smiled and the girls popped their heads out from under the blanket.

"The girls, yes. You? I'm still thinking about that one." She glared at him and then pulled herself out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Daddy what's wrong with mommy?" Amber asked as Troy laid in between the two girls.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie." He smiled and wrapped his arms around both Amber and Addie. "You girls just experienced mommy's first mood swing."

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter one, so once again, hope you all liked it and reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Still Hurting

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!! ****I seriously must be the worst fanfic writer when it comes to updating. I know it's been like way over a month but this story is definitely not going anywhere. I've been working on it slowly but surely and I finally finished chapter 2. I've just been really busy with school and stuff so that's my excuse for the long delay. Anyway that shouldn't be happening any more cause I'm finally back into working on this story so updates should be more frequent. Anyway here's chapter 2 hope you all like it, I made sure to make it longer than usual, to make up for the lack of updating, but it's not too drama filled just yet but it's starting to show up so no worries, everything will start to happen shortly. So I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the story, so read and review!! They always get me writing; I love hearing what you all think, so let me know what you all want to see/general comments about anything. Anyway onto chapter 2…**

"No!" Gabriella screamed as she woke up suddenly. Within seconds Troy sat up to find his wife shaking and crying. He immediately wrapped his arms around her to try and calm her down but nothing was working.

"Gabby what's wrong?" he asked quietly, hoping not to make the situation worse. She didn't answer him, she just continued sobbing. Troy knew something was really wrong so he tried more and more to console her. But the more he tried the more she tried to get away.

"Troy let me go." She mumbled as she tried to pull away. "No Gabby not until you tell me what's wrong." He said and tightened his grip around her shaking figure. "Troy let me go! I need my babies!" she cried out and finally broke free from Troy's grasp. She carefully but quickly pulled herself off the bed and raced out of their bedroom. Gabriella practically ran down the hallway and into the twins' room. She quietly walked in between Amber and Addie's beds and let out a huge sigh of relief. But unfortunately for her it was just loud enough to wake up the girls.

"Mommy?" Addie said quietly as both she and Amber sat up in their beds. Gabriella smiled a bit with tears stilling rolling down her cheeks. "Yeah sweetie, its mommy." She finally said. She sat down on the end of Addison's bed and gently pulled her daughter onto her lap. Amber, being her usual semi-jealous self quickly hopped off her bed and glued herself to Gabriella's side. "Why you crying mommy?" Addie asked and Gabriella wiped her eyes free of tears once again. "Oh mommy's just being silly." She said letting a small smile creep on her face. "Mommy had a bad dream."

"Oh that's bad." Amber said as she climbed off the bed and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal off of her own bed. "Here you go mommy. You can sleep with Teddy." She smiled and set her stuffed bear in Gabriella's lap. "Aww thank you Amber that's so sweet." Gabriella smiled and then had another stuffed animal set on her lap. "And you can sleep with Martin." Addie giggled a bit at the name she had given her new stuffed dog. "And thank you Addie." Gabriella laughed a bit too.

"Alright you two back to bed. I can't keep you up all night." Gabriella said as she tucked Addie back in and then followed Amber to her bed before tucking her in too. "Night mommy." She heard them both say quietly before they fell right back asleep. "Good night girls." Gabriella whispered before tears threatened to fall once again. She just stood in the middle of their room, holding on to the two stuffed animals tight, letting a few tears escape from her eyes.

"It's a sign Troy." She muttered, knowing he was standing behind her in the doorway. "Come on Gabby don't think that way." He said quietly and then wrapped his arms around her waist after he entered the room. "No Troy, I'm serious. These nightmares are getting worse. Last night I lost the baby and tonight the girls were taken away from me." Gabriella sobbed as Troy turned her around and held her tight against his chest. "I think this means something. It's like telling me I'm a bad mother or something." She cried softly and buried her face in Troy's neck.

"Gabriella stop it. You are an amazing mother and you know it. These dreams mean nothing." Troy said, holding her close and then kissing her head a few times, trying to calm her down. "No Troy. I'm serious. What if something is wrong with the baby?" Gabriella mumbled and held on to him tighter, not wanting him to let go. "Gabby look at me." Troy said softly and waited until she slowly looked up at him and her dark tear-filled eyes met his. "Nothing is wrong with the baby. We're going to the doctor tomorrow anyway, and you'll find out exactly how everything is going. Stop worrying." He said as he wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and she nodded.

"I guess you're right." Gabriella sighed, resting her head against his chest. "Aren't I always?" he smiled, hoping to get some sort of laugh or even a smile out of her but unfortunately he got nothing, just a soft sob and a small sigh. "Come on lets get you back to bed." He said after a few minutes of comforting her. "No. I'm gonna stay in here tonight." She said quietly as she pulled away from Troy and turned around to face the twins again. "Brie you can't stay in here lets go back to sleep."

"Troy I just want to be with the girls right now." Gabriella snapped as she turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. "You can go back to bed, but I don't want to." She said quietly before pulling the rocking chair into the middle of the room and sat down. Troy sighed and finally headed back to his own room. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was starting to worry about Gabriella. He had never seen her like this before, and he wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was pregnant or not. He didn't know she was pregnant with the twins during the first couple of months, so this was all new to him. He just hoped that her nightmares would eventually let up and she'd be back to her usual bubbly self.

**--Catch Me When I Fall--**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of the twins squealing with laughter and the sound of Troy getting very annoyed. "Guys come on, give daddy two more minutes and then we'll play. I promise." Gabriella smiled at the sound of Troy begging their two three year olds to sit still for a few minutes. After listening to Troy bargaining with their daughters for a little while Gabriella finally pulled herself off of the rocking chair she had fallen asleep in the night before and made her way down stairs. When she finally got to the living room she almost burst out laughing at the sight in front of her. Her two daughters were literally attacking Troy, with not only themselves but also their toys and pretty much anything they could find. Troy on the other hand was trying his best to avoid getting hit with all the flying objects that were being thrown at him, and trying to watch a basketball game he had recorded the day before at the same time. And unfortunately for him it wasn't working.

"Okay whoever can be quite the longest gets to have cookies for breakfast." Troy said as some sort of stuffed animal hit him in the face. Amber and Addie immediately stopped what they were doing and Troy let out a sigh of relief. "Blackmailing our three year olds again Bolton?" Gabriella smiled as she entered the room and reverted back to using last names like she had in high school. "Mommy!" Amber and Addie squealed at the same time before they hopped off the couch and raced into Gabriella's open arms.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way it was working until you came in. Thanks a lot." He laughed as he got off the couch too and planted a loving kiss on Gabriella's forehead. "Welcome." she smiled sweetly and poked Troy jokingly. "Now who wants breakfast?" she said as the twins raised their hands, and Troy copied them. "We do!" they all said, which instantly caused Gabriella to giggle. "Since when do I have three kids?" she laughed as they all filed into the kitchen.

Troy helped each of the girls into their chairs at the table while Gabriella started in on her daily routine of making everyone breakfast. "Do we still get cookies mommy?" Amber asked after Troy set her down. "No sweetie you two are going to have pancakes." Gabriella answered hoping that would be a fair enough trade for them. "But daddy said…" Addie said but was cut off by Troy. "Don't worry I'll steal some cookies for you two after breakfast." He whispered and the girls giggled and nodded in approval.

Troy then made his way over to Gabriella, who was still working on breakfast, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Feeling better?" he asked softly and kissed her head. "Much." She smiled and turned around to face him. "I don't know what was wrong with me last night, but I think you're right. I'm sure everything is fine. I guess I just want to hear it from the doctor today. Then I'll be okay for sure." She said while running around the kitchen and finally finished making everything. "Oh and Troy?" she said while he sat down at the table with the girls. "Yes my love?" he smirked and Gabriella giggled as she set his plate in front of him. "I'm sure you know that you will be the one telling the girls that daddy lied and they won't be getting any cookies after breakfast." She whispered in his ear before joining him at the table. He just laughed and replied with, "How do you do it? You weren't even near us when I said that." Gabriella smiled and looked at him. "I'm a mother its what we do." She said with a giggle and then returned to helping the twins finish their breakfast.

**--Catch Me When I Fall--**

"Okay Troy you did call your mom and made sure it was okay to drop the girls off right?" Gabriella yelled from the front door as she tried to get the girls in their coats and shoes, which was getting more difficult everyday with her growing stomach always in the way.

"Uhh no. You said last week that you were going to do it." He said as made his way to the front door and kneeled down on the floor to help Gabriella. "No I didn't I said that _if_ you needed me to do it I could but I never said I was going to." She said, standing up and then looked at Troy with a bit of anger in her eyes. She moved out of the way so the girls could wait in the living room and then made her way into the kitchen, with Troy following right behind her.

"Well what do you want me to do Gabby? Neither of us called and my parents are away this week. What about your mom?" Troy asked, trying to keep Gabriella calm, he really didn't want a replay of the night before. "She's gone too. That's why we decided to ask your parents instead." She snapped. "What are we going to do now? We can't take the girls with us."

"Why not? I'll watch over them." Troy offered with a small smile, hoping that he would be helping the situation. "It doesn't matter. First of all I want you with me, not worrying about what the girls are doing every second. And second of all don't you know how long the first couple of appointments are? They'd never make it through. I thought you would have known that." She said, making it out like Troy wasn't helping at all, like he was supposed to know everything.

"Well I'm sorry Gabriella but if you remember correctly I wasn't informed of these things when you were pregnant with the twins because I didn't even know you were." Troy growled, but still had a hint of sadness in his voice. He never really got over the fact that Gabriella waited to tell him and lied to him about her pregnancy with the twins. It bothered him to know that his own wife didn't or couldn't tell him something that huge. He had always thought that they could tell each other everything but ever since then he still can never tell if she's hiding something from him, and that was something he truly hated. He watched Gabriella immediately turn guilty and look away from him. He felt bad for making her feel that way but he couldn't help it, she had hurt him bad and he didn't think he would ever be able to forget about it.

"Troy I thought we talked about that?" she said defensively and looked down at her feet. "Yeah we did, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. Gabby we were going to have a baby, two actually. And weren't planning on telling me. Do you know how that made me feel?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice, and Gabriella shook her head slightly.

"It was awful. It was like you didn't trust me or something. Or you thought I would be mad and leave you. I would never do anything like that. You should have known that. Ever since then I don't know if everything you tell me is the whole truth, and that's what sucks the most." He sighed and Gabriella looked at him with tears in her eyes. She slowly made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She held onto him as tight as she could, given her close to now five-month pregnant stomach getting in the way. "Troy I am so sorry. I know that doesn't make up for anything, but I really mean it. I was just so confused and scared and I just didn't know how to tell you." She cried onto his shoulder. He kissed her head softly and sighed, knowing he shouldn't have brought that whole thing up. "Brie its okay. I overreacted. Stop crying babe." He said and rubbed her back as Amber and Addie quietly made their way into the kitchen.

"Daddy make mommy cry?" Amber asked and Troy and Gabriella looked up at the same time. "Oh no sweetie, mommy got a boo-boo but it's all better now." Gabriella smiled a bit and linked hands with Troy. He smiled down at her and kissed her quickly and the twins covered their eyes. "Eww!" they squealed in unison and both Troy and Gabriella laughed. "Okay you two how would you like to go to mommy's doctor appointment?" Gabriella asked and the girls looked at her and smiled. "Yay!! Do we get to see our baby?" Addie asked and Gabriella smiled at the fact that she and Amber were fully convinced that the baby was theirs. "Maybe, so you guys want to come?" Troy asked and both girls nodded their heads and ran to the front door. Troy and Gabriella followed them hand in hand.

**--Catch Me When I Fall--**

The entire Bolton family was waiting as patiently as they could in the small examination room for Gabriella's doctor to return. Surprisingly the twins were on their best behavior. Both Troy and Gabriella knew this was exciting for them, but they didn't know they were this happy. The whole car ride over all they talked about was 'their' baby. They both obviously wanted a girl, they practically demanded it, and so it took a little while for Gabriella to explain that it wasn't their choice. Finally after what seemed like and eternity Dr. Lee arrived with hopefully all good news.

"Morning Bolton's." She smiled as she sat down next to Gabriella, who was lying down on the examination table. "Who's ready to see their new baby brother or sister?" she asked and the twins immediately jumped off of Troy's lap and smiled. "We are!" they screamed and raised their hands. "Alright then I guess we'll have to take a look then huh?" Dr. Lee said as she got Gabriella ready for her ultrasound. The twins and Troy watched, all of them truly interested on what was going on. Gabriella reached her hand out and waited for Troy to hold it. She didn't know why but she always got nervous when it came to going to the doctor. Especially when it was for her kids and soon-to-be newborn. She squeezed Troy's hand a bit as Dr. Lee turned on the machine. It took her a few seconds to find exactly what she was looking for, which got Gabriella even more worried. Troy sensed her un-easiness right away and gave her hand a supportive squeeze. She wanted to give him one back but she truly was too nervous but she let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw Dr. Lee smile and turn the screen towards her.

"And there's your baby." She smiled as all four Bolton's looked up at the screen. Obviously it was hard to figure out exactly what they were looking at but Gabriella saw it right away. Tears threatened to fall when Dr. Lee pointed out everything, like arms, legs and it's heartbeat. She was so relieved to see everything was okay. "Wow." Was all Troy could say. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. He couldn't believe he was looking at their newest addition to their family. He honestly couldn't wrap his mind around it, it was more amazing than he ever could have imagined. "Hi baby!" Addie said as she and Amber waved at the screen. Everyone in the room smiled while Dr. Lee turned off the machine and helped Gabriella get cleaned off.

"So everything's okay right?" Gabriella asked right away, making sure that she wasn't just imagining everything was fine. "From what I saw everything looked beyond fine, you two have a very healthy baby on the way. So those dreams you were worrying about mean nothing." She smiled and handed them a picture of the ultrasound. "Now go home, hang that on the fridge and get some sleep." She said with a laugh before saying her good byes and made her way out of the room.

"See Gabby everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about." Troy smiled as he helped her off the table and wrapped his arms around her. She set her head on his chest and let out a small sigh. "I know that now, thanks to you. I love you." She smiled as she looked up at him. "I love you too babe, always will." He smiled before giving her a loving kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 2, sorry again for the huge delay!  
But I hope you all liked it and I can promise chapter 3 will not take as long to get up. Review, it would make me write a million times faster.**

* * *


	4. I don't Need Him

**Okay so I have to apologize once again. It's been another really long update and I'm so sorry!! School is almost over and I've been studying for finals and stuff so I haven't been able to write too much. I finally sat down and got this chapter out so I hope you all like it. It's starting to get more dramatic so I hope that will repay a little bit for the long delay. So anyway here's chapter three hope you all like it, the T-rating shows up a little in this chapter, there's like two swears in it, so no biggie. Let me know what you all think, I only got one review on the last chapter but that's probably because of the super long delay. So if you're still a reader, leave something, about anything, I love hearing what everyone thinks! Anyway onto chapter three…**

"Guess who's home?" Troy said as he opened the front door and made his way inside. "Daddy!" Amber squealed as she ran to the door and jumped in his open arms. "Hey sweetie. How was your day?" he smiled as he picked her up off the ground and spun around. "Good!" She giggled as she was set down. "Was working fun?" she asked and Troy shook his head. "Not at all." He laughed and Amber headed back towards the playroom. "Hey Thing 1 where's Thing 2?" he asked before she disappeared from his sight. "Upstairs." Was all Amber said and then returned to playing. Troy laughed to himself and then made his way upstairs. The first place he checked was his own room, expecting to see Gabriella and Addie looking for something or cleaning up some sort of mess but to his surprise neither of them were in there. He got the same result after checking both bathrooms. He knew there was only one more place to check and he finally made his way into the twins' room and this time he was right.

A small smile appeared on his face when he finally saw the two he had been looking for. Addie was sound asleep in Gabriella's arms, who was also asleep. They were both tucked into Addie's bed and looked like they had been there for a while. Troy quietly made his way over to the bed and tried his best to wake up Gabriella without waking Addie at the same time. But of course it wasn't working so he had to do the next best thing. He gently freed his daughter from his wife's grasp before re-tucking her in and kissing her forehead. He then carefully slipped his arms under Gabriella's sleeping frame and lifted her out of the bed. He carried her bridal-style into their room and set her down on their bed. Sure he wondered about her being asleep in the girls' room but what he couldn't help thinking about was why. He knew her better than to be with one of the girls and not the other, she said from the beginning that both girls would be treated equally as they should be. But Troy just shrugged it off and would just have to wait until morning for Gabriella's explanation.

Troy had just finished changing out of his work clothes when he heard one of the girls crying. He quickly headed into the hall and tried to figure out which of them was crying. "Amber?" he yelled down the stairs. "Yeah daddy?" she said, so Troy knew it wasn't her. He headed back down the hall and into the girls' room and found Addie sitting up in her bed crying. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Troy asked as he sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She mumbled something but he couldn't figure out what, so he just rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "Addie sick daddy." Amber said as she came into her bedroom a few minutes later. "Oh really?" he said and felt Addie's forehead, which did feel warm. "Do you feel sick Addie?" She nodded her head yes and cuddled closer to Troy. "Feel yucky daddy." She said quietly. "Alright well let's get you back to bed and daddy will make you all better." Troy said as he set her back down on her bed and tucked her in. "Sleep tight princess." He smiled a bit and kissed her forehead. "Night daddy." Addie whispered and quickly fell back asleep. "Come on Amber we've got to go call grandma." Troy said and picked her up. "Yay! We gonna see grandma?" she squealed as Troy carried her down stairs. "Yup tomorrow." He nodded and Amber clapped her hands together happily.

**--Catch Me When I Fall--**

Gabriella woke up with a pounding headache and feeling sick to her stomach. She rolled over to see that Troy was missing from the other side of the bed. She couldn't remember much from the night before, just that she had fallen asleep early. How she had gotten into her room was still a mystery to her. Despite the nauseous feeling that had come over her, she pulled herself out of bed and headed into the girls' room to check on Addie. She was more than surprised to find that neither of her girls were there. She shuffled back down the hallway and downstairs, hoping to find her family in the living room or the kitchen, but once again she was let down. She was truly confused. It was way too early for the girls to be up on their own and she couldn't think of any other reason why they'd be up so she finally decided to find out what was going on. She quickly made her way all around the house, looking for Amber and Addie but was coming up with nothing. And that's when she instantly became nervous. She had no idea where her girls were. She knew they weren't with Troy because he had to go in to work early all week so knowing that made her ever more scared. Tears slowly started to build in her eyes as she said their names over and over again but still got no reply.

Gabriella faintly heard the sound of a door opening so she followed it and prayed it was Amber or Addie or even better, both of them. Yet again she was wrong and was disappointed to see Troy coming through the front door.

"Hey there." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her but she moved out of the way and crossed her arms over her chest. "Where are they?" she said coldly which immediately caught Troy's attention. "Where are who?"

"The girls! Where are they Troy?" she snapped, her voice elevating more with every word. "Calm down Gabby, they're fine." Troy said as he headed into the kitchen with Gabriella following right behind him. "No I won't calm down! Where are my babies?" she screeched and grabbed Troy's arm and forced him to look at her. Troy looked down at her and saw nothing but fear and worry. She had more tears building in her dark brown eyes and she was shaking slightly. Troy couldn't help but notice how pale she looked too. "Brie they're okay. Amber is at my moms and Addie's at your moms. I took them there this morning." He said softly and watched Gabriella's eyes grow wide. "What?! No! Why are they there?" she said letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Cause Addie's sick and I don't want Amber or you getting sick too."

"Troy no! Go get them! I need them here! I'm their mother I'm supposed to take care of them!" Gabriella screamed finally letting herself break down. "Brie, relax. Babe its just for a day, two at the most. They're gonna be fine." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "No! I want my babies! How could you take them from me?"

"I didn't take them from you, they're at our parents houses! And they're my girls too! I don't want us all sick, especially you Gabby. You can't get sick while you're pregnant. You know that's not good." He snapped and pulled away from Gabriella. "Yeah but you don't understand! I need to be with them! You have to go bring them home!" Gabriella yelled right back in his face and held on to her stomach. She still felt nauseous and all the yelling wasn't helping her headache at all. Troy noticed that Gabriella was clinging to the wall to keep from losing her balance. He knew something was wrong with her, she just wouldn't admit it. "I'm sorry but they're staying right where they are. You already look sick. Stop thinking about yourself for once!" Troy growled, trying to keep from yelling again.

"I'm not thinking about myself Troy! I'm worried about my girls. You're being so selfish!" she screamed, not caring how loud she got. "How am I being selfish? I'm not only taking care of you and the twins but I'm also trying to take care of the baby." He yelled and pointed to Gabriella's rounded stomach. "Right now I don't care about anything else but seeing the girls right now!" she spat back.

"Oh so you're only worrying about yourself as always right?" Troy said sarcastically. Both he and Gabriella could see the anger in each other's eyes. And this wasn't the first time they had fought over something pointless. They actually had been fighting a lot lately and they were getting sick of it and each other. "Shut up Troy. If anyone knows about being self centered it's definitely you Mr. Basketball star. All you did back in high school was brag about yourself. It's pretty pathetic actually." Gabriella said with a shrug and held on to the wall tighter to keep from falling.

"Oh and this is coming from the brainiac of East High Ms. Freaky Math girl- Gabriella Montez. Please you couldn't stop talking about how smart you were." Troy said in defense. "You know what Troy? I don't even care any more. If you're gonna be an ass about this whole thing I'll just go get the girls myself!" Gabriella yelled and turned to leave the room. "No you won't." Troy said coolly and Gabriella turned around and glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she snapped. "Both of our parents agreed that I was right and they're not letting you near them either. They want what's best just like I do. Why don't you understand that?"

"You want to know what I don't understand? I don't understand why my _husband_ of three years is being an ass and pretty much kidnapping my daughters!!" Gabriella screeched and Troy just should his head. "You know what Gabriella you always say you want to be the best mother ever. And that you always want what's best for the girls. Well reality check Gabby you're doing the opposite! No good mother would act like this! You're gonna have to try a lot harder because right now you're not even close to being a good mother!" Troy yelled right back in Gabriella's face but barelymade it through the end of his sentence. Gabriella looked at him with tears flowing down her face and then slapped him hard across the face, something she never imagined herself doing. He looked at her with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. They weren't the usual crystal blue she had grown to love. They were dark and filled with hurt, anger and a bit of shock. Gabriella saw his cheek turn bright red, but before she could say anything Troy pushed past her and within a second slammed the front door behind him. Gabriella wiped her eyes full of tears and heard Troy's car start up and speed away.

"I am a good mother, with or without him." She whispered to herself, after a few minutes of waiting to see if Troy would come back. "I don't need him."

* * *

**A/N: So that chapter 3, a little bit of a cliffhanger not really but it's getting more dramatic so keep reading! And as always reviews are amazing, I love reading what you guys have to say or what you want to see. So go click on the review button and comment about anything! **

* * *


	5. It's Over

**So here's chapter four, it's not as long as usual but it's pretty important. I hope if there are any readers left that you'll all like this chapter. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so hopefully I'll get at least one or two for this one. Anything goes as always; again I always love hearing what you guys think of it so far. Anyway here's chapter four…**

* * *

"I hate him." Gabriella cried onto Taylor's shoulder again. After her falling out with Troy she immediately got changed and raced over to the Danforths. She knew he had gotten there first but thankfully he had left with Chad before she arrived.

"Oh come on Gabs you don't mean that." Taylor said as she rubbed Gabriella's back.

"No Tay I really do. I can't stand him." She growled and wiped her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I never thought I would say that but it's true. What he said is not just mean it's unforgivable."

"Okay Gabby you need to tell me exactly what happened. Start to finish." Taylor said and Gabriella looked up and faced her. That's when Gabriella did exactly what Taylor asked. She told her about everything and didn't leave one thing out. By the time she was finished she was out of breath and had tears pouring out of her eyes. Taylor on the other hand was practically in shock all she could do was hug her sobbing best friend. "Wow." Taylor said quietly, hoping Gabriella wouldn't hear it over her sobs.

"I know. So am I right or what? He was a total ass about everything. He better not expect me to forgive him anytime soon cause that is so not happening." Gabriella said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Look Gabby I'm not taking either of your guys' sides but I kinda have to agree with Troy at least a little. He was just doing what was best for the girls and you. And even the baby. Why'd you try to fight him over that?" Taylor asked but quickly regretting doing so.

"Gee Taylor lets think about this. I woke up yesterday to one of my girls screaming cause she didn't feel good, so I being a _good _mother took care of her all day hoping she'd get better quickly. Then come to find out my jerk of a husband sneaks in and takes not only one but both of my girls, splits them up and ships them off to our parents houses." Gabriella yelled as she stood up and started pacing in front of the couch. "Then he has the nerve to tell me that I'm not allowed to see them. Yeah I have to stay away from my baby girls for a couple of days. That is impossible for me! Why doesn't anyone understand that? And now to top it all off I get in a fight with the one person I thought loved me and then went to my best friend for help just to have her side with the one person I never want to see again! I hate Troy, Tay! I really do! He just thinks he can tell me what to do and I'll listen and obey. Well he's wrong, Taylor and he's gonna have to do a hell of a lot to get me to forgive him just a little." Gabriella screeched all in one breath.

Taylor just looked at her and couldn't think of anything to say. Gabriella still had tears flowing freely from her eyes and she had just started shaking. Taylor was about to say something comforting when they both heard someone clear their throat. In the hallway facing the living room stood not only Chad but Troy too. Gabriella's face dropped when she looked into Troy's eyes and saw nothing but sadness. It was obvious that he had heard everything she had said and it had hurt him. She felt even worse when she saw a small bouquet of flowers behind his back. Troy had just spent the last hour or so with Chad just talking and figuring out why Gabriella had flipped out. Luckily Chad was able to get Troy to calm down and realize that Gabriella didn't really mean to slap him and that her anger just got the best of her. After their long talk Troy knew he had to make things right again. He never expected to go back to the Danforths and hear what he just had. Gabriella and Troy stared at each other for a minute, trying to read each other's emotion but soon enough Troy narrowed his eyes at her and looked away. Gabriella sighed and looked down, trying to hide the fact that she was crying all over again.

"Troy. I…" Gabriella said quietly while Troy just shook his head. "Save it Gabriella. I think I heard enough." He spat and threw the flowers on the floor in front of her before storming out of the house. Chad quickly followed out and tried to catch Troy before he left. Gabriella fell back on to the couch and rubbed her stomach gently. "I really messed up Tay." She whispered and cried on to her friends shoulder once again.

"Yo Troy stop." Chad yelled again as he tried to catch up to his best friend, who was practically running down the street. "What do you want Chad?" Troy snapped as he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Chad to almost run into him. "Dude you know she didn't mean what she said back there."

"Yes she did Chad. She meant every word of it." Troy sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "And honestly I don't care anymore. I'm sick of bending over backwards for her. If she's gonna be like that than so am I."

"What do you mean by that?" Chad asked, knowing the answer wasn't going to be good. "I'm done man. With everything. It's over between me and Gabriella."

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 4, hope you all liked it. Kind of a cliffhanger so keep reading to find out what happens. And remember to review!! **

And here's a bit of a preview of chapter 5:

"What Tay?" Chad said as he answered his cell phone.

"You need to get Troy over here right now." Taylor said in a panic.

"What why? What happened? You know he doesn't want to see Gabs right now."

"Something's wrong with Addie."


	6. I'm Sorry

**Okay chapter five is finally done. I'm writing all my chapters out before I type them so I can do a bunch at a time so updates should be coming up more often. Schools almost over for me so that will also help with updating too. I want to thank ****X.ZaC-eFrOn-Iz-StUnNin.X ****and ****narnia.and.the.north.**** for being the only two reviewers for my last chapter. I know I my updates have been kinda slow but they're getting better and reviews would really be great. They keep me motivated and as always anything goes so just leave something and it will be greatly appreciated. Anyway on to chapter five…**

Troy and Chad retreated back to their old high school ways by going immediately to their neighborhood park and started playing basketball. Ever since they were in high school, playing basketball was something they did not only when they were bored but also when something was wrong. It just helped them clear their minds and relax, especially Troy. But so far it wasn't working.

"So dude, you didn't really mean what you said back at my house did you?" Chad asked as he passed the ball to Troy. "Yeah I did mean it. I honestly can't handle this anymore man." Troy said as he missed another shot. "I can't do anything right with her. If it's not perfect and done her way then it's my fault. I'm sick of it."

"Yeah but Troy you guys have been together forever. You can't just let this one fight ruin everything." Chad said taking a shot and making it. "Dude it's not just this one time. We've been fighting for a while now."

"So what? That's it? You're just gonna give up on a ten year relationship because you guys have been fighting a little bit? Sorry man but that's pathetic." Chad said as his cell phone started ringing. He quickly grabbed it out of his pocket and saw that it was Taylor calling. "It's Tay." He said, as he was about to answer. "Don't!" Troy said quickly. "She's probably calling to get me to go over there and patch things up with Gabriella." He said and continued trying to make a basket. "But what if…"

"Dude just don't answer it. I don't want to deal with that." Troy snapped and Chad finally gave in and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "Whatever you say." He sighed and went back to their game.

--

"Come on Chad pick up your phone!" Taylor said as she tried calling her husband once again. This was her fifth time trying to get a hold of him and she couldn't understand why he wasn't answering. "I'm sorry Gabby he won't pick up." She sighed as she hung up again.

"No Tay don't stop trying! You have to get them!" Gabriella cried as she paced back and forth. "Okay Gabby calm down I'll keep calling and then we'll leave." Taylor said dialing Chad's number again.

"Sorry dude, I'm answering this time." Chad said, grabbing his phone again. "Fine but we're not going back, I don't care what they say." Troy said and Chad nodded. "What Tay?" he said as he finally answered his phone.

"Chad! You have to get Troy over here right now!" She said in a panic. "What why? You know he doesn't want to see Gabs right now." Chad said quietly enough for Troy not to hear. "Something's wrong with Addie." Taylor said softly.

"What?!" Chad said louder than he thought which immediately caught Troy's attention. He looked over at him and saw a mixture of shock and fear written all over his face. Troy instantly got nervous and walked over to Chad.

"We don't know what's wrong but we just got a call from Gabby's mom and she and Addie are at the hospital." Taylor said quickly as she could as she helped Gabriella down her front porch and into the car. "Look we're going there right now. You need to get Troy to the hospital as soon as you can."

"Okay we'll be right there." Chad said and Troy rolled his eyes. He knew they had come up with some plan to fix things up between he and Gabriella. "Love you too Tay. See you in a few." Chad said before he hung up.

"So what's the big plan Chad? Are you honestly going to try to get me back to your place to fix things. Like have some therapy session or something? Nice try man but I'm not falling for it." Troy said and went back to throwing free throws. "Troy I really don't know how to tell you this…" Chad started to say but was interrupted by Troy.

"Look don't bother Chad. I don't care what Gabriella has to say." Troy said as he turned and faced Chad. "I'll go back when I want to and not a second sooner. Now can we get back to our game please?" he said and passed the ball back to Chad. "Troy. Addie's in the hospital." Chad said and watched Troy's eyes go wide. "What?" he stuttered a bit.

"Gabby just got a call from her mom. She doesn't know why she's there but something's wrong dude." Chad said as troy just stared at him, not really able to understand what was going on. "We have to get to the hospital man." Chad said and Troy nodded before they both ran off to Chad's car.

--

Troy had been in hospitals plenty of times in his life. When he was younger he was always getting stitches or getting a cast put on for some sport related injury. He was an active boy what else would you expect? But for the first time in his whole life he was deathly afraid to walk into the plain white walls of the hospital. Troy had always been known for being afraid of nothing. When he sprained his wrist in college he practically had to beg his coach to let him keep playing. He knew if he kept going it would probably ruin his wrist permanently but he wasn't worried about that at all. All he cared about was winning. So if anyone who knew him were told that he was afraid of a hospital, they wouldn't believe it and say that it couldn't be the Troy they knew. After basically speeding to the nearby hospital, Troy and Chad broke into a full sprint into the emergency room entrance and right to the main desk. A woman in her forties looked up at the two, who were panting and trying to catch their breath, and plastered on a fake smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a bland tone while snapping her gum. "I need to see my daughter." Troy said, his voice filled with worry. "What's the name sir?" she sighed rudely. "He's Troy Bolton but it should be under Montez. Maria Montez." Chad said, while Troy stared at the woman in disgust. It was obvious that she didn't want to be there and it just bothered him that he was scared out of his mind and she could care less.

"I'm sorry but she's still in the operating room." That sentence almost killed Troy right then and there. He couldn't believe one of his girls was being operated on and he couldn't see her. "She should be out soon though and you can see her then." The woman said a bit softer this time. She could tell just by looking at Troy that he wasn't just a worried father but that he was really scared for his daughter. "She'll be in room 208." She said with a small smile. Both Troy and Chad took notice of this and smiled a bit too. "Thank you." Troy mumbled and then followed Chad into the waiting room.

They both sat down and stayed silent. Neither of them knew what to say and honestly Troy didn't feel like talking anyway. After about fifteen minutes Chad decided to break the silence. "She's going to be fine man." He said knowing Troy was really worried. "I hope so Chad. I mean we don't even know what's wrong. What if its something serious?" Troy asked as he ran his hands through his hair. "It's not serious okay? She'll be fine, stop thinking like that." Chad said and troy just nodded slightly. They both went back to sitting in silence, both wondering where Taylor and Gabriella were.

"Mr. Bolton?" A nurse said walking over to he and Chad. Both of them looked up, hoping to see Addie with her. "Your daughter is out of surgery. If you want to follow me I'll take you to her room." She said with a smile as Troy and Chad quickly got up and followed her down a long white hallway. After what seemed like an eternity Chad spotted Gabriella, Taylor and Gabriella's mother, waiting outside one of the rooms. Gabriella was hugging her mom tight and crying but quickly stopped as a nurse came out of the room and allowed them in. Troy stopped in front of the room while Chad went in too. "You coming?" Chad asked and Troy nodded. "Yeah in a minute." He sighed and leaned against the wall.

He slowly let himself slide to the floor and held his head in his hands. His day had been stressful from the second he woke up and it wasn't getting any better. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about this whole thing. He had just been with Addie that morning. He kept thinking that if only he had stayed a little longer or asked her once more where she felt 'yucky' he could have done something. And on top of all that he had that huge blow out with Gabriella. He of course knew he was going to have face Gabriella when he went in but he honestly didn't want to deal with her and their fight. He hoped that when he did go in they would both act like adults and focus on their daughter not their stupid little differences. After a few minutes Troy finally picked himself up and pushed open the door in front of him. The sight he saw when he walked in almost broke his heart completely. Addie was lying on the huge hospital bed with a few wires, which were connecting her to some machines next to her bed, lying across her tiny frame. Gabriella was clinging to her mom, crying softly.

They still hadn't been told what was wrong with Addie so they all thought the worst. Troy inched closer to his daughter's bed and sighed, seeing his baby girl lying helplessly on her bed. Gabriella lifted her head off her mothers shoulder and saw Troy staring at Addie. She felt even worse and was so bad to turn back time and start the whole day over. She kept staring at him until his blue eyes met her dark tear filled ones. Forgetting all about their differences Gabriella pulled away from her mom and slipped into Troy's arms. They held onto each other tight, not wanting to let go and have to face their daughter the way she was. Gabriella soon broke down again but this time the one person she wanted was with her. Troy held onto Gabriella's tiny frame and tried calming her down as much as he could even though there were no words spoken between the two.

"The doctor will be right in to see you." A nurse said she poked her head in the doorway and smiled. Troy nodded and Gabriella reluctantly pulled away from him and went back over to her mom. It broke her heart knowing that she couldn't even be upset with Troy without there being a weird vibe between them. Troy sighed and turned his attention back to Addie. He sat down next to her and pushed some stray hairs out of her face. "It's okay princess daddy's right here." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "You're gonna be fine. I promise." He said before there was a knock on the door.

"Hello everyone. I'm Dr. Michaels." A woman in her thirties smiled as she let herself in. "How's she doing?" she asked checking over her clipboard. "Umm fine I guess, we all just got here." Gabriella said while she watched Dr. Michaels examine Addie. "Alright that's good. Everything looks fine." She said, still not saying anything about what had happened. "What's wrong with her?" Troy blurted out, needing to know. He felt they had been waiting long enough and he couldn't wait much longer. "Oh my nurse didn't tell you?" Dr. Michaels said and saw everyone shake their head no. "Well Addison here had a bad case of appendicitis."

"Wait that's is?" Gabriella said, thinking it was going to be so much worse. "Yeah she just needed her appendix out. She should be up and ready to go in about three days. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting I just thought you all knew." Dr. Michaels said as she headed towards the door. "She should be up in a little while and I'll be back to check on her then." She said and shut the door behind her as she left.

"Well that's a relief." Taylor said as everyone in the room let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in. "I think I'm gonna go call my parents and see how the kids are, you coming Chad?" Taylor said, hinting that they should leave Troy and Gabriella along. "What? Oh yeah yeah." He said, finally catching on as Taylor basically pushed him through the door. "And I think I'm gonna call your parents Troy and fill them in." Maria smiled and hugged them both before she left too.

"Troy." Gabriella started to say. "Not now Gabriella." Troy interrupted. "I can only handle one problem at a time. And right now you're pretty far down on my list." He said and then kissed Addie on the forehead before leaving to be alone for a little while. Gabriella sighed and wiped some stray tears from her eyes and sat down next to Addie. "I'm sorry Troy." She whispered to herself, wishing Troy was there to hear it.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter five, it was pretty eventful. I hope everyone liked it and again reviews are wanted! I'll probably update when I get 5 reviews, so that's not too many. **

And here's a preview of chapter 6:

"Taylor you don't understand I can't lose him. He's all I have."

"Well then we get him back, whatever it takes."

--

"Gabriella I already told you I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I don't care Troy. You're not going anywhere. You're gonna listen to everything I have to say."

"Oh really? Well that's going to be pretty hard with out me being here." Troy said, pulling Gabriella away from the door and leaving.

* * *


	7. We Need To Talk

**Okay I really don't think sorry will cut it this time. It took me pretty much all summer to get this chapter up and I feel horrible about it. I have just been really busy and never had anytime to sit down and work on this. So if there are any readers still out there thank you for putting up with me and all my super long delays and sorry once again, I'm really gonna work on updating sooner. Anyways here's chapter 6 and its super drama filled so hopefully that will make up for the lateness. Reviews are definitely wanted, and appreciated as always! And a shout out to my 4 reviewers from chapter five- narnia.and.the.north., X.ZaC-eFrOn-Iz-StUnNiN.X, zanessanileyLOVE, and disneyfan4ever. Thanks for your reviews!! And finally on to chapter six…**"Hey Gabby. You're still in here?" Taylor asked as she came back into Addie's room.

* * *

"Yeah she hasn't woken up yet and I don't want her to be alone when she does." Gabriella said quietly as she continued watching over her daughter. The truth was she had nowhere else to be. Her mom had gone home to get her and Troy clothes and anything else they needed for a few days in the hospital. And Taylor and Chad had been in the waiting room with Troy, who still hadn't said a word to her since they learned what was wrong with Addie. So there she was sitting alone next to her sleeping daughter, mentally beating herself up for letting her anger get the best of her and saying things to the person she loved the most, that she really didn't mean.

"I can stay in here for a little while. You need to eat or something." Taylor offered but got a cold stare from Gabriella. She knew that 'something' meant talk to Troy and no matter how bad she wanted to, she knew that he wouldn't look at her let alone talk to her, so there was no way Gabriella was leaving and she was going to make sure Taylor understood that.

"No offense Taylor but I want to be the first person she sees, not you." Gabriella snapped. "Oh well sorry miss mood-swing. Excuse me for trying to help." Taylor snapped back with a hint of anger and sadness in her voice.

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help. I just want to be left alone!" Gabriella said, her voice elevating a bit. She knew she was getting angry for no real reason, but she was truly getting sick of people trying to control her life in one way or another.

"Oh please Gabby the last thing you need is to be left alone. Who knows what you could do." Taylor said while staring coldly at Gabriella. "Whatever Tay. You act like you know everything when in reality you have no idea what's going on, especially with me." Gabriella said as she slowly stood up and set her hands on her hips.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Gabriella. I know you better than you know yourself. And right now it's pretty obvious that all you've been doing lately is fighting with the people who love you. Like your husband for example, yeah remember him? He's been sitting in the waiting room on the verge of a meltdown because of your little tantrum this morning." Taylor basically screamed, which caused Gabriella to get even more upset.

"Oh shut up Taylor! You were on my side this morning and now all of a sudden you're against me. Way to be a real friend." Gabriella screamed back and stood in front of Taylor with nothing but anger in her eyes.

"Yeah I was on your side until I saw Troy. He's a complete mess Gabby and it's like you don't even care! You really hurt him but once again it has to be all about you and Troy's feelings get pushed aside, as always."

"You don't even know what you're talking about! Don't pretend to care about how Troy feels, when just a few hours ago you were agreeing with every single thing I said." Gabriella yelled overtop of Taylor. She could have sworn anyone in the hospital could hear her but honestly she didn't care.

"You're right Gabby. I was agreeing with you because that's what friends do. But what you're doing to Troy is just plain wrong and I'm not just going to sit back and watch you ruin your relationship with the one person who truly loves you." Taylor screamed even louder, which definitely caught the attention of some people in the hospital. And within seconds Chad and Troy rushed into the room to see what was going on.

"I don't need you to do anything for me Taylor! I never asked you to be my guardian angel. I can take care of myself!" Gabriella yelled again, not even noticing Troy and Chad standing in the doorway.

"Whatever Gabby. It's obvious you can't care of yourself or your kids. I mean you wouldn't let Troy take care of Addie and now look at her," Taylor screamed and pointed to Addie who was surprisingly still fast asleep. "She's in the hospital Gabby!" Taylor screeched. Gabriella looked at her for a second, trying to keep herself from overreacting but what Taylor had just said was the last straw. Gabriella clenched her fists tight and narrowed her eyes at her friend, which didn't go unnoticed but Troy or Chad. They knew something was about to happen, so they decided it was about time to jump in.

"Take it back Taylor." Gabriella growled and moved a little bit closer. " I mean it. Take back what you said." She snapped, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"No." Taylor said coldly. Gabriella let a single tear roll down her cheek but never took her eyes away from Taylor's. She slowly moved closer and was about to literally attack her friend but was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around her.

"Whoa you two. Calm down." Chad said as he grabbed Taylor and pulled her away as Troy did the same with Gabriella. But it still didn't seem to work because both Gabriella and Taylor tried to wiggle free from their husbands grasp. "What's wrong with you guys?" Chad asked as he pulled Taylor to the other side of the room. "And I don't want to hear, 'she started it' from either of you." Troy added as he tightened his grip on Gabriella who tried her best to break free from him, even though secretly deep down inside it felt good to be back in his arms.

"Why don't you ask your wife? She's the one who flipped out on me!" Taylor said as she too was trying to pull away from Chad. "Oh please that's so not true! You were trying to be my therapist and rule my life!" Gabriella shouted back.

"Okay who cares? Just stop fighting! You both realize that the entire hospital can hear you guys right?" Chad said, which immediately caused Gabriella and Taylor to stop struggling and calm down. "Really?" Gabriella said quietly and looked up at Troy, who just looked at her for a second and then down at the floor. Gabriella sighed and looked over at Taylor who looked just as upset as she did. Gabriella really felt awful for flipping out like she did but with everything that had gone on that day she needed to scream at someone and unfortunately Taylor picked the wrong time to try and be the supportive best friend. Both Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other for a second before slipping out of their husband's arms and then into each other's.

"I'm sorry Tay. You know I didn't mean anything I said right?" Gabriella whispered as she hugged her best friend tighter. "Of course. And you are a good mother. I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry too." Taylor said and hugged Gabriella as tight as she could, given Gabriella's growing stomach was in the way.

"Well that was fast." Chad laughed a bit to Troy as they both watched their wives forgive each other. "You got that right." Troy said before Gabriella and Taylor pulled away. "So are you guys okay now?" Chad asked and the two nodded. "Yeah it's just been a stressful day." Taylor said as she linked arms with Gabriella and they both smiled.

Everything finally seemed to be getting back to normal that was until Taylor left Gabriella's side to be with Chad. It was then; that Gabriella realized she and Troy still weren't speaking to each other. She turned towards him and saw that he was sitting with Addie, not even caring about the other people in the room. Gabriella sighed, before finally deciding that she needed to work everything out with Troy, she had no other choice. Just as she was about to say something to him, Chad's cell phone went off which caught the attention of everyone in the room. He quickly made his way out of the room and that's when Troy finally looked at Gabriella. He looked more than hurt. His normal crystal blue eyes were dark and almost lifeless, something Gabriella was not used to seeing. She knew she had to say something before it was too late.

"Troy, we need to talk." She said quickly, before he had a chance to interrupt. "I thought I told you Gabriella, I don't want to talk to you right now." He snapped and turned his attention back to Addie. "I don't care Troy, we really need to talk about everything."

"There's nothing to talk about. I now know how you really feel about me and that's all there is to it. I'm done with you Gabriella, I'm not dealing with this anymore." He said coldly, and then ignored Gabriella all together. She fought back tears as she made her way over to Taylor, who had heard they're conversation, if you could even call it that.

"What am I going to do Tay?" she said quietly, hoping Troy couldn't hear her. "Gabby don't worry he's just angry, let him cool off. I'm sure he'll be willing to talk tomorrow or something." Taylor whispered, trying to calm Gabriella down. "I don't think so Taylor. He's really upset and I don't blame him. I was awful. I really think he hates me."

"Oh don't say that. I know he doesn't hate you, he could never hate you. Just give him some time and he'll come around."

"No Taylor, you don't understand. I can't lose him. He's all I have." Gabriella sighed and felt tears building in the back of her eyes. It was really starting to hit her that Troy could leave her at any time. She said things that she wished she could take back, things that really hurt him. And honestly he had every right to be done with her. She knew she would be acting that same way if Troy had said anything like that to her.

"Well then we get him back, whatever it takes." Taylor said as she watched Gabriella slowly break down in front of her. "I don't think it's gonna be that easy Tay. He's always been stubborn, you know that." Gabriella sighed and looked over at Troy quickly, who hadn't noticed the two talking on the other side of the room. "It doesn't matter how stubborn he is, he will listen to what you have to say, no matter what we have to do."

"Okay Taylor I hope you're right. Cause I don't think I can handle fighting with him anymore." Gabriella said as her eyes wandered back over to Troy. She felt completely alone, even though they hadn't been apart for more than a day, to her it felt like forever. She was willing to do whatever it took to get Troy back, she couldn't lose him. He was her everything. "I am right. So go try and talk to him again. And don't let him tell you that he's not listening. That's just bull, no matter what he says he really does want to listen." Taylor said as she made her way over to the door. "I'll be right in the waiting room if you need me." Taylor smiled and hugged Gabriella quickly. "Good luck Gabby, even though you don't need it." She said before she left the room. "Trust me I need it." Gabriella said to herself and slowly walked up behind Troy.

"Troy can we please talk?" she said as Troy turned around and looked at her. He knew she wasn't just saying that to patch things up, she really meant it, but he still couldn't deal with what she had said. "No Gabriella I don't think we can. I told you. I have nothing to say to you." He said quietly, but never taking his eyes away from hers. "I know but I have something to say to you."

"No I think I've heard everything you've wanted to say. And I'd rather not go through that again." Troy snapped, which caught Gabriella completely off guard. "Look Troy I know what I said and did was wrong, but at least I'm trying to fix this. Unlike you, all you want to do is ignore me and make everything worse." Gabriella said louder than she wanted. She was starting to realize that she was the only one who was making an effort to fix what happened. Troy on the other hand was doing everything possible to make the problem bigger than it had to be.

"How am I making things worse?! I didn't do anything Gabriella! And I certainly didn't ask you to flip out me every chance you had today. That was all on you!" Troy yelled back which instantly got Gabriella upset. Troy sighed when he saw tears forming in her eyes. He was upset and he knew he had to let her know how he felt but he obviously didn't want to hurt her more. "Look Gab.."

"No Troy. You're right. This is all my fault and I know that." She said as she started to cry all over again. "But I want to fix it. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to do that. Why aren't you?"

"I don't know if it can be fixed. And I know it can't be now, so I'm going to go." Troy said as he headed for the door. Gabriella quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "No Troy. You're not going anywhere. You're gonna listen to everything I have to say." She said as she stood in front of the door.

"Oh really? Well that's going to be pretty hard with out me being here." Troy said pulling Gabriella away from the door opened it to leave.

"Yeah nice try Troy. You're not going anywhere." Taylor said as she pushed him back inside and winked at Gabriella. Some how she knew Gabriella would need some sort of help so she stayed, figuring Troy would try to get away from working things out.

"So are you ready to listen?" Gabriella said as the door shut in front of Troy and he turned around. He looked at her shrugged, "No, but its obvious I have no other choice." He snapped and walked back over to Addie and sat down with her. Gabriella sighed and followed behind but decided it was best to just let things take their course. Troy obviously didn't want to hear what she wanted to say so she would just have to find a better time to get him back.

"You know, she's exactly like you." Gabriella said softly, surprising Troy, who thought the first thing out of her mouth would be something about their fight. He just nodded a bit and stayed focused on Addie. "She's a fighter, a sweet heart, and as stubborn as can be." Gabriella said which pulled a little laugh out of Troy. "She still won't wear that shirt I bought her with the books on it. She says its 'not pretty enough' for her." Gabriella giggled a bit and Troy smiled. "Well she's right, it is pretty ugly." Troy said with a laugh and Gabriella gasped a bit in shock. "It's not ugly. Amber wears it all the time. She loves it."

"That's because Amber is more like your twin than Addie's." Troy said as he finally made eye contact with Gabriella. "She's smart as a whip, adorable, and as stubborn as can be." Troy said, copying Gabriella. "I am not stubborn Troy." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. He looked up at her and she knew what he meant. "Okay so I'm a little stubborn."

"Yeah just a little." He joked and Gabriella smiled a bit. She was so happy to actually be having a normal conversation with Troy. Even though it hadn't even been a day since they fought, more like five minutes, it still felt like it had been forever. They both looked at each other for what seemed like a lifetime, and finally for once that day all their problems seemed to disappear. Just when Gabriella thought Troy would forgive her something broke the silence in the room.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Addie's groggy voice echoed throughout her room. Both Gabriella and Troy immediately looked over at her bed and saw that she was finally awake. They quickly walked over to her and both of them breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey sweetie." Gabriella said softly.

"What happen mommy?" Addie asked as she looked around, not knowing where she was. "You had a boo boo in your tummy." Gabriella answered which scared Addie a bit. "But don't worry princess it's all better now." Troy jumped in as he saw a few tears threaten to fall from his daughter's eyes. "Everything all better?" Addie asked and Gabriella looked over at Troy, who nodded slightly and smiled, letting her know that everything was going to be okay between them. "Yeah honey everything is all better." Troy said and Gabriella wrapped her arms around him. "I really am sorry Troy, I hope you know that." She whispered so Addie couldn't hear her. "I do know that, now."

* * *

**A/N: So there was chapter 6, sorry again for the crazy long delay. I hope you liked it and please review, I'll just stick to the 5 reviews before update thing just so I know people are still reading.**

And here's a preview of chapter 7:

"So you guys are cool right?" Chad asked and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yes Chad we're fine." Troy laughed a bit and wrapped his arm around Gabriella.

--

"So do you guys want to know what you're having?" Dr. Lee asked and Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, neither of them sure of what they wanted.


End file.
